


Bring color to my skies

by lanilove01



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanilove01/pseuds/lanilove01
Summary: He doesn't want to. He's never wanted to but he'll always do it for Ten.





	Bring color to my skies

He doesn't want to. He's never wanted to but he'll always do it for Ten. It makes him feel good— but that's not the issue. It's the small bottle, much like a nasal spray except it's filled with PT-141. A drug that Ten could go on and on about but Johnny would rather not. It does wonder full things to your body, like ecstasy but tenfold times better. It makes you drop-your-pants-right-now horny. And that wouldn't be a problem for Johnny, it's that Ten overdoes it. He often finds him minutes before they have sex in their bathroom snorting something. Johnnys never asked because he's to scared of the answer. He's to scared that he'll lose Ten to whatever he's doing in the bathroom before, one day maybe he'll confront him. Though the joy that's plastered to Ten face for a good six to nine hour is worth it. It's all worth it in the end because he feels good too. He feels extremely good and as ten come sauntering from the bathroom with the bottle in his hand, his excitement leaving his body at the sight, he hates that stupid drug and doesn't want to use it. Johnny know he doesn't, know he doesn't want it, but Ten wants this for him–Wants to see him crinkle his nose as it sprayed high up into his brain; wants to see the instant reaction it has on Johnny's bulge. Which takes less than a minute to fully harden and though Ten is already extremely fluster he takes a sniff himself because the drug does wonders. On top of being hard and sensitive they're now both feeling the energy that radiates between their bodies. They're feeling their hand on each other bodies before they even touch. They're feeling the electricity pass from one mouth to another as they kiss. Foggy minds only thinking about sex and primal things, like the way Johnny makes Ten moan by pushing him down into the palm of his hand and then to his knees, even though he begs to be fucked. Ten begs and pleads and whines to be fucked because he's now excruciatingly hard, but for some reason that Ten can't comprehend Johnny makes him wait. Even though his mind is foggy and Ten looks extremely delectable, he makes him wait. And he'll make him wait until his own mind clears. Then and only then will he assisted Ten in getting off, but he never touches. Of course he'll kiss Ten, how could he not when his lips are cover in a beautiful spit-sheen. They look bigger and are bruised and way to tempting to ignore. So Johnny kisses him again and it just as passionate as the first one maybe even more so.  
Ten pulls away expecting something from Johnny, excepting to be thrown onto the bed and fucked into the mattress for hours, but he's not. Johnny would never do that to Ten. Although their relationship is strong and they trust each other with their souls, Ten would trust Johnny to do brain surgery on him; Johnny doesn't want Ten to regret anything. Or worse have the possibility of him wrapping the Thai boy because he's so far gone into his high he can't get anything other than incoherent mumbles out. Johnny won't fuck him. Johnny won't even touch him like he wants. Ten is high and not In the right state of mind and Johnny is already think about how this could be considered rape. How his hand had touch the younger earlier in and inappropriate way, how he shouldn't be kissing him at all. And the drug makes Johnny want to do bad things, it makes him want to grab at Tens head that's nuzzling into his thigh and stretch those plump lips over himself. He desperately wants to shove himself down Tens throat till tears appear in his eyes and he has to push on Johnny to stop him. However Johnny has used the drug several times now and is used to it effects. So he doesn't let it have power over him like Ten does. Ten gives it so much power, he gives drugs too much power. Raving about them making him happy beyond human capacity. And Johnny would like to be included in that, when Ten rages to Yuta and Doyoung about how they make him feel. He wishes he'd say something different, being the non-bashful boy he is, something along the lines of how Johnny fucks him into the oases that is pleasure and cuddles him back out of it. But he doesn't because Johnny never touches him after that initial grab. He never tries to take Ten shirt off, he never pushes him back to his knees when he gets up. Nothing, Johnny isn't willing to take that away from Ten, even with as much as he wants it Johnny loves him too much to. 

Johnny knows what's coming, it comes every time he doesn't touch Ten. Ten touches him. For hours upon hours, going on and on making him feel things that he could never imagine. Making him swear and cuss like an angered sailor. Crying when it gets to intense but being calmed back down by Tens light touch to his burning cheek and small kiss to his temple. Ten may be higher than a kite but Ten still knows when it's enough. Though he pushes the line further and further every time leading to the sob that come from Johnny's mouth, leading to the loneliness that comes from Johnny stumbling away. He always finishes himself off and falls asleep afterwards, waking with Johnny back in his arms thinking they'd just had the best sex of his life. He knows later that day when he doesn't walk like a penguin. He never says anything to Johnny because he's afraid. Maybe that Johnny doesn't enjoy what they do or maybe that Johnny isn't affected by the drug the same way Ten is. He fears that Johnny is unhappy– Johnny smile though when Tens wakes from his slumber. He always looks fluster and Ten is confused as to why he would be if they didn't have sex. If he could remember the hours of pinning Johnny to the bed and grinding on him or kissing just the tip of Johnny's manhood till he whined, he'd know why he looked so worn so tired. 

Sometimes Johnny would cry when Ten would talk about not remembering anything that happened but knowing he felt good. He'd cry when Ten would say he was still coming down from his high. It'd all just remind him of how bad Tens addiction was but Ten was happy. Happier than when Nct was still together. Happier than when Johnny first kissed him. Happier than when Johnny confessed his love for the Thai boy, using his real name and stumbling over it a thousand times. He was happier than the first time they had sex. Happier than when they moved in together. Happier than when Johnny got down on one knee and proposed, once again using his real name. Stating how he'd love him since he met him that first day. Saying how nothing in the entire world made him feel as good as he did. Telling everyone who stared in awe that he was madly in love with Chittaphon Leechaiapornkul. 

Johnny cried every time Ten talked so highly of drugs because he knew if it were him or drugs, Ten would choose to be happy.


End file.
